The Ugly Truth
by AllIsFairWhenLoveIsWar333
Summary: Nessie has a huge secret that she has to keep, to keep her safe from her family. She wants to tell Jacob, but she can't. She's afraid he'll treat her differently.
1. Remembering

Jacob knows nothing about me.. Not one little bit. He only knows the part about me being a Hybrid, and that I look older than I really am. I've known him since I was born, but he still knows nothing of what's happened in my life. What's happened when he wasn't around. How violent and brutal my family really is, and how they hurt me many times. I know, saying that kind of stuff about them.. It's scary, and that's why I don't tell anyone. It's too scary to believe. It's not easy to believe that my father, the one full of love and passion for me mother and me, could harm me so badly. It's hard to believe that small little Jasper, could give me mental wounds so bad, that they'd never go away. And Emmett.. Let's just say.. I won't ever speak to him again. Carlisle and Esme have no idea, otherwise it would have never happened. They don't know.. Because they've been dead.. Totally dead.. For about three years now. The Volturi had ripped them apart, for no apparent reason. It was weird.. But I never knew what had gone on.. But I have a feeling that my family did.

It all started about three years ago, right after Carlisle and Esme had been killed. My family started falling apart then.. Acting different towards each other. Emmett and Rosalie split up, and started taking it out on me. Rosalie and i had been somewhat close until that time, and then she started hating me. Whenever I'd just into her room, to ask a favor of her, she'd end up throwing something at my head and screaming horrible things at me. And then Emmett.. He beat me.. Made me beg him to stop.. Made me scream out as loud as I could in pain, as he.. Well.. Never mind.

And then my Mom and Dad. I think that was the worst. First my mom, going into deep depression, and hating me. She stayed in-love with my father, loved the rest of the family, but hated me. She'd tell me that she didn't love me, that she never did. That she wished she would have let them kill me when she first found out about me. She'd say that I was a disappointment to the whole vampire world, that no one would ever love me. I didn't let it get to me.. Because I knew it was just the depression talking. Or was it? But then.. Then everything with my Dad started. He started to always mess with my hair, kiss my cheeks, tell me he loved me. And then.. One night.. While Alice dragged Bella out of the house for some fun, Emmett and my Dad.. Did something. Something I'll never get over.

So.. Now that all of this has happened.. It's resulted into a few things.

1. I hate human contact. I won't let anyone touch me. It's not like I spaz out if they do.. It just.. Scares the shit out of me.

2. I can't sleep now. At all. Nightmares fill the precious little sleep I get, if I ever do.

3. The only sane part of our family left.. The only one that I can trust, Alice, has stayed by my side through all of this. She was the one i was always closest to, closer than I ever was with my Mother.

4. I'm having to lie to my best friend in the whole world. Jacob. he has no idea what's happened to me, he has no idea that when we're around my family, that the smile I have on, is literally and completely **FAKE**. It scares me that he might find out one day, and then treat me like I'll break if he ever gets near me. Or worse.. That he might run away, and never look back. Which, will probably result in, me either dieing of depression, or killing myself. Because, quite franking, him and Alice are all I have left in this world, and if they ever end up being taken away from me.. It won't be pretty.

* * *

So, what I have to do in about an hour, is put on that fake smile again, because Jacob will be coming over to see me, so that we can hang out. So I lie on the floor of my closet, buried in a pile of clothes, not being able to find anything I really could wear to cover up the bruises that were all over the upper, and lower, part of my body. Neck, shoulders, arms, chest, torso, thighs, inner thighs, and legs. If Jacob saw those, he'd want to know where they had come from, and I was in no position to tell him.. EVER.

That's when I heard a small knock on my door, making me jump up, and wrap my damp towel around my naked body, my eyes wide from shock. I composed myself enough to say 'Who is it?', and walk over to my bed. I already knew who it was, the only over person than Jacob to come in my room, Alice. But I still liked to be safe.

"It's me.." I heard Alice's small voice say, and it made me smile lightly.

"Come in." I said quietly, sitting down on my bed, fidgeting with a loose thread on the corner of the neon green comforter. I watched as Alice's little pixie body slipped through the door, and closed it quietly, and walked over to my bed, sitting down next to me. She had a bag in her hand, and she was grinning lightly. "What's that..?" I asked, eying the bag curiously.

"Something for you to wear," Her eyes lit up as she heard the small giggle escape my mouth, and pushed the bag towards me. "Here, I though you would look beautiful in it."

I took the bag from her hands, and opened it up, trying not to let my towel slip off while I did so. Inside the paper wrapping, inside the bag, was a long sleeved green, tight, v-neck shirt that would fit my curves perfectly, and go great with my hair. Also in the bag, was a pair of light blue jeans, rhinestones one the back pockets. I held the shirt up to myself, and smiled brightly. "Thanks Alice," I said quietly. "I love it, and it'll cover..." I let my voice trail off, not wanting to mention anything like that right now. I was happy about this day, because I got to see Jacob, my best friend.

"You're welcome, Ness. I have to get to work now though.. I'll be home later." She leaned in to kissed my cheek in a motherly way, but stopped when she remembered that I hate human contact, and stood up, looking into my eyes. "Be.. Careful while Jake isn't here. Don't come out of your room until you hear him.. Alright?" She asked sternly, and I nodded in agreement. Ever since everything had.. Happened.. Alice and I made a Pact to stick together, and listen to each other, even if we didn't always want to.

When I had first told Alice about everything that had happened, she hadn't believed me, she thought that I was just trying to get attention. But then, one day, she'd walked in on what Emmett was.. Doing to me.. And she'd believed me. She pretty much beat him until he was unconscious, or as unconscious as a vampire can get. And then she'd taken me to live with Jacob for a couple days, until she had figured something out. I had just told Jake that I wanted to spend some time with him, and being Jacob, he couldn't turn that down.

"I love you, Sweetie. I'll be home soon." I heard her mumbled quietly, just before she walked out the door, locked it, and closed it behind her quietly. The second she was out, I lied back on my bed, letting my towel slip off now that no one was in the room, not caring if I was just lieing there naked. Jacob always came through my window, and he had seen me naked plenty of times, so it was nothing new to him. I was comfortable with Jacob, there was no reason not to be. He would never hurt me like everyone else had. Even if someone told him he would die if he didn't, he'd still never do it, he'd rather die.

Another thing about Jacob, he was the only one that could touch me, without making me cringe and back away. Even when I was fully naked like this, he could hold me, caress my cheek, put his hands in my hair. He'd tried it once, and nothing had happened. But we never went farther than that. Everything about him was gentle and soft. His touch, his voice. Everything. I loved the way he could just sit there, and look like a dark angel, or something to that affect.

I heard a light knock on my window, and knew it was him. I raised my hand to wave him in, and then I heard the squeak of the hinges. I just stayed where I was on my bed, not moving one inch, while he did his normal routine. Taking off his shoes, then his socks, and then his shirt. After that, he came to lay next to me, and I could feel the warm heat his body gave off, and it made me shiver in a good way. I inched closer to him, and then turned, to where our chests were touching. It didn't mean anything though.. At least.. It wouldn't for now. I closed my eyes, taking in his musky scent, and grinned lightly.

"Decided to go with the birthday suit again today, huh?" He chuckled, lightly brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yep.. It's more comfortable than jeans and a t-shirt." I then realized something, I had bruises all over my body. But I decided to forget about them. I had an excuse this time, and he knew what it was.

He looked down at them then, I could feel his head move on the sheets. "Training with Alice again?" He asked me, and I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Yep, I don't think I'll do it for a while." I laughed, inching closer again. I felt his hand go to my waist, the warmth of his skin sending another pleasant shiver down my spine. He chuckled as I did.

"Go get dressed." He whispered in my ear. "I'm taking you out to the park. You need to get out of this house." He got up, and went to go sit in the chair in the corner, knowing that would get me up. I groaned lightly, and opened my eyes, feeling sad that his scent and warmth was gone. I got up, and walked over to my closet, and put the shirt and jeans Alice had given me on. I combed my fingers through my hair, and then threw some green flats on that matched my shirt perfectly. I walked back out to Jacob, and he smiled. "Perfect." He said softly, and put his shirt, socks and shoes back on. He took my hand then, and helped me out my window. Once I was on the ground, he jumped out, landing in a perfect crouch in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at him, and muttered 'Show off." under my breath. He laughed his throaty laugh, and took my hand, in a friendly way, and we started walking towards the park.

* * *

Once we were there, I headed right for the swings. It was my favorite place to think, other than the floor of my closer. I took the swing in the middle, and Jacob took the one next to me. Our hands were still clasped together, and I didn't mind. It was nice to know that he wanted to hold my hand as much as I wanted to hold his. Jacob had been my best friend since I was born. We'd spent almost every waking moment together, until three years ago, when it all happened. he had thought I was bored with him, that I had moved on to someone else and made best friends with them. It was so hard lieing to him, telling him everything was fine, and that I was just really busy. It was hard telling him these things when I knew it wasn't true, when I really want to tell him everything that was going on. I knew that I could trust him with it all, that if I told him never to tell anyone, that he wouldn't. I knew I could give him my trust. But I was still scared that he'd run away, or treat me like a little kid, and I could never stand for either of those.

I finally realized that Jacob was trying to get my attention, and that I was in a daze. "Nessssssssieeeee." He laughed lightly, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh..?" I said, coming back now. "Oh! I'm sorry.. I--I wasn't listening. I was thinking. Could you repeat what you said?" I asked, giving him an apologetic smile. He shrugged, and tried again.

"I said that.. I was thinking. You've been becoming more comfortable with me lately. I mean.. Like when I came over, you were just laying there on your bed.. Naked," I could see a light blush on his cheeks as he said the word. "I mean.. I wasn't taking it in any way at first, but then you started doing it more, and I started to think you were getting at something. I just.. I'm probably wrong.. I just wanted to say so." He was looking down the whole time he said this, now he looked up into my eyes, his eyes smoldering with something that I'd never seen in them. "What I'm trying to say, Ness.. Is that.. I think I'm in-love with you. Really in love. I can't keep you out of my head.. You're all I ever think about, night and day. I just.. I wanted you to know."

He had a small smile on, one that I returned. The truth was, I had never thought of Jacob that way.. Until about two months ago, the first time he'd ever seen me the way I was today. He had been surprised at first, then confused, and then accepted it when I told him to come lay down by me. I told him to hold me.. Just hold me, and he did, with no questions asked. It was nice, being able to breath in his spent for the hours that we lied there, to have his big strong arms around me, and to feel his warmth. It was perfect, and that's when I realized how I'd always felt about him. It took awhile to really see it, but after he left, it was clear. It was clear that I didn't want him to leave, that I wanted his arms around me forever. It was clear that.. I loved him.

That's why I returned his smile. Why I felt like doing so. I squeezed his hand, and he grinned wider. "I feel the same way." I said softly. And as if God was trying to ruin it, I slipped, and fell backwards off the swing. My hand was still clamped with Jacob's, so I ended up pulling him down on-top of me, and we started to laugh. We stayed like that, laughing, until our stomachs hurt. But then he stopped, and he caressed my cheek softly, and then kissed it. Then his hands found their way to me hair, and his fingers intertwined into it. Then he kissed me, soft at first, and then harder and deeper.

Something told me to stop, to push him off, but I didn't want to. But my stomach started to ping, and then that little voice in the back of my head started screaming _**DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!**_

I gasped as a flash-back went soaring through my mind.

**FLASH-BACK:**

_**"NO!" I screamed as my dad threw me down to the ground, and Emmett held my arms down. My dad grabbed my shirt, and ripped it off, along with my shorts. Underneath was my bra, and small lace thong. He grinned evilly at the sight, and started placing kisses all over my neck, collarbone, chest, stomach. And then.. Everything was off, and I was completely naked. His hands were on me, rubbing smalls circles on my stomach as he kissed my mouth hard, Emmett still holding me down. That's when he..**_

**END OF FLASH-BACK.**

I gasped, and pulled back, and scrambled to back away. His face was a look of shock, and he let me go, looking worried. I was breathing heavily, or more like just trying to breath. I noticed that his hands were coming to cup my face, and I cringed slightly before I could stop myself.

"Did I hurt you..?" He asked softly, as he placed his hand on my cheek now, and I let him.

"No.." I whispered, lieing to him again, still trying to breath. "You just surprised me," I mumbled a little louder. "I'm fine."


	2. Birthday Surprises

Jacob walked me home after that, a sad look in his eyes. I hated that I'd pulled away from him like that. I hated the feeling I'd had when I did. I thanked the stars that it had only lasted a few moments before I returned to the real me. I wanted to kiss Jacob, so why did I suddenly remember those things when he did kiss me? Why did it make me flinch away when he'd wanted to touch my cheek to make sure I was okay? To be quite honest, it scared me. Really scared me. Jacob never hurt me like my family had. I'm sure of it. The only time I'd ever gotten hurt by him, it was my own fault. I had hit him in the stomach, and he rolled over onto me. Looking back on it now, we would both laugh. But other than that, Jacob had never hurt me. He'd never do something like that, ever. But I wasn't going to let the worrying get to me. Not while Jacob was walking next to me, thinking he'd done something wrong, and that the thought of kissing him made me cringe. Not while I had my fingers twined with his, and I could feel heat emanating off of him. Not while I was at my most happiest. And definitely not while my longing to kiss him was so strong inside me, that I almost threw myself at him when he stopped just under my bedroom window.

His hair was getting long again, it was just down to his shoulders now. The way it blew in his face was unbelievably sexy, and the way that his dark eyes were looking at me made me blush a shade of red I don't think I've ever blushed before. His hand came up to cup my face gently, and he smiled when I didn't flinch away. There were only a few inches between us, and without hesitation, I closed the distance between us. But he didn't kiss me, not yet anyways. He stood there for a moment, just looking into each others' eyes, saying things without the use of words, without the use of sound. Then he snaked his free arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him, making me beam. His short, throaty chuckle escaped his lips, and it made me smile brighter.

"I love your laugh." I giggled softly, running my hand through his hair. "And your hair." I whispered, taking in the scent it gave off as it fell to his shoulders. A musky, woodsy scent. A scent that, to me, said i'Jacob'/i all over it. His grin turned into a small frown, and it made me frown. That made him laugh, but without humor, it annoyed me, and he saw it, so he spoke.

"It's time to cut it again.. It's getting too long.." He let his voice trail off as I scowled at him. He sighed, caressing my cheek softly as he did. "Don't look at me like that, Ness. You know it's easier for me to cut it in the summer." He took my hand in his then, and kissed my palm lightly. It sent a shiver down my spine, the kind I liked.

"I know.. I just wish you'd keep it long for one summer. Just one.." My lips were two inches from his, I could feel his hot breath washing over my face, and I liked it. My eyes were pleading, asking him not to cut his hair. He groaned, and made me grin. That was his 'Fine, I won't do it' groan. I got that groan out of him for a lot of things. But I kept looking at him, feeling his hot breath still on my face. I was pleading for something else now, pleading for his kiss. For his soft, hot lips to be on mine. This, he gave into willingly.

This kiss was harder than the first one. It was rough, and deep, and passionate. And I loved every second of it. And unlike last time, there were no memories of what had happened to me. I was able to wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him closer, and harder against me. It was amazing how great the kiss was, how much better it was now that I wasn't cringing away. I felt my lips part slightly, and his hot breath slow into my mouth. I felt myself gasp softly, but in a good way, not in the way I had back at the park. This was why I loved Jacob, even though the kiss was rough, it was also gentle, because it was from Jacob. Like I said, everything about Jacob was gentle. Everything.

* * *

After a while, we finally crawled back through my window, and lied on my bed. It was comforting to know that I had a claim on Jacob now. That I could call him mine. That no other girl would be stealing him away from me. Until now, I hadn't really realized that I'd wanted that kind of a claim on him, or any claim really. He had always been my best friend, that's it. It's not like he had been mine, or that I could call him that. But now I could.

iMy Jacob./i

I tried the words out in my head, just to see how they would play out. I liked the way they did. It gave me a great feeling inside my heart to know I could say that now. Say that he's My Jacob. My personal sun. Before everything had gone bad, mom had said everything about Jacob was like a safe harbor that you could always count on him. I'd taken that to heart, and I'm glad I did. Because it was true. Whenever I'd need him, he was there for me. And he was always honest, and never once did he not show up for something I'd asked him to come to. Like school dances, or plays, or ballet recitals. He'd always been there, cheering me on.

And now laying here in my jeans and bra, I felt complete, and safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me again, as long as Jacob was mine. So I'd do whatever I had to, to keep him mine. I wouldn't let him slip away, ever. "My Jacob." I mumbled out loud, and felt his eyes on my face.

"What?" He whispered back, obviously not hearing me. I felt his grin, and it made me grin.

"I said 'My Jacob'." I said, and turned my eyes on his, and almost giggled at his goofy grin.

"My Nessie." He chuckled, and buried his face in my bronze curls, inhaling their scent.

I shivered lightly, and wrapped my arms around him, grinning. "Jacob.." I whispered, wondering if I should really say what I want to.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, kissing my neck softly here and there. His warm lips on my neck made me bite down on my lip lightly, totally forgetting what I was going to say. But since I didn't say anything, he pulled back and looked at me. "What is it, Nessie?" He asked.

"I…" I let my voice trail off for a moment, thinking over my words, and deciding whether I should say them yet or not. "I.." I sighed. "I missed you." As much as I need to say those three small words, I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't love him, it was because I loved him too much to just randomly say the words. I needed it to be the right time, and the right place to say them.

He chuckled, and stroked my cheek softly. "I missed you too, Ness." He kissed my nose. "And I love you, always remember that." He smiled into my eyes, making me smile back.

"I always will." I said softly, and kissed him.

* * *

Next Day: 

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" Alice ran in my door, her giddy personality trying to wake me up.

I groaned loudly, the international term for _Piss Off_, and buried my head in my pillows, pulling the blanket over my head. Then I grinned, and inhaled Jacob's scent that had gotten trapped in the fabric of everything on my bed. His scent smelled of the woods, and rainy days, and wolf. It was a Jacob scent, and I loved it. It was every smell that I loved, rolled up into one, and it made me smile.

Suddenly, I was cold, and I yelled. Alice had pulled the blanket off me, trying to get me up again. "Give it back!" I yelled, reaching for it.

"Nope!" She giggled, walking into my closet. Seconds later, she was standing at the foot of my bed, holding up my favorite dress. It was emerald green, and sparkly. I quirked at eyebrow at it, and sat up, glaring at her.

"What are you planning..?" I accused, with a slight growl that I didn't mean to let come out. Once again, all I was wearing were my underwear and bra. I pulled the sheet up around me, and ran my hand through my messy, curly hair. It still smelled like strawberries and green apples, my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I smiled to myself again when I remembered how much Jacob liked those smells too. Alice quickly snapped me back to reality.

"Nothing," She smirked, and threw the dress at me. "Everything is already done. Just put this on, and meet me downstairs." She waved, and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes, groaned, and climbed out of bed. When I shook my hair out, I realized that Jacob's scent had gotten on my skin too. I giggled, grabbed the dress, and walked into my bathroom. I went through all the steps. Quick warm shower, dry my hair, straighten my hair, do my make-up, and then put my dress on. I found the shoes to go with it, and once I thought I was done, I opened up my door, and went downstairs.

The scene downstairs made tears sting my eyes. Jacob, Alice, and the one person I thought would never be there, Jasper. I looked at him, and he gave me a sad smile. He held his hand out, asking me to come to him. "I want to.. Apologize." He said softly as I walked towards him. I took his hand, and he squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry for what I did, for how I treated you. I don't know.. Why I did it. But I want to make things better, Renesmee. Please let me try."

The tears had spilled over now, and I was looking into his bright golden eyes. I took in a deep breath, and then let it out in a heavy sigh. "Uncle Jazz.." I trailed off, choosing my words wisely. "That's all I've wanted.. For a very long time. But, you hurt me badly, very badly. And," I sighed, looking down at our hands. "I want to forgive you.. I really do. I just—I just don't know how right now. Granted, I will let you try, I really will, but it'll take me awhile to warm up, okay?" I looked back up at him. "But thank you.. I need my uncle back." I smiled, and backed away from him, and ran over to Jacob, wrapping my arms around him. I heard him chuckle, and felt his warm arms snake around my waist. I breathed in his scent, and giggled.

_Definitely better in person.  
_I thought to myself, and blushed at the fact that that thought could have two meanings. Jacob pulled away all too soon, and I pouted. But Alice perked me up quickly.

"Alright," She grinned. "Your present _is,_" She dragged 'is' out dramatically. "That Jacob, Jazzy and I are taking you to a night-club in Seattle. It's the best one in the state!" She twirled.

I just stared at her, Jacob's arms had found their way to my waist again, and I let them. I leaned back into him, and kept my eyes one her. "Night-club," I shook my head. "Dancing," I sighed. "Uhmm.. Have you guys ever thought about who my mother is, and where I get my rhythm from?" I asked, already feeling stupid. I looked at Jacob, pleading to him with my eyes.

"Come _on_, Nessie," Alice sighed heavily, and I knew 'the look' was coming. "It'd be fun. You can dance with Jacob however you want, and I won't say a thing." Just like I thought, she gave me 'the look'. "_Pleaseeee_, Nessie? I'm begging you! I need some fun, and plus, it's your birthday!" She made her cute little pouty face, and I knew I couldn't say no. I sighed, groaned softly, and gave in.

"Fine. But you can't say anything, no matter how I dance with Jacob." I blushed, thinking of all the ways that were possible.

"YAY!" She clapped, and hugged me tightly. "We leave in an hour!" She grabbed Jasper's hand, and ran upstairs with him. The rest of the family was out of the house, so it was just me and Jacob in the living room. I turned around in his arms, and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me, and rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"So, we can dance any way we want tonight, huh?" He smirked, and then laughed. "All the possibilities," He said with a fake evil accent. "The fun we shall have. Muaha."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled away. "You're such a guy." I laughed, and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter, and chose a cabinet to look in. I was starving, and I needed something to eat before I bit Jacob.

_Heh.. He'd probably like it if I did.  
_I grinned to myself, and stretched up to find something. After a few seconds of doing so, Jacob was up against my back, his arms around my waist, and his lips on my neck. I shivered, and grinned. He was teasing me, and he knew it.

"Yes, I am a guy. Which is a good thing, other-wise I wouldn't be able to do this to you." He smiled, running his hands along my hips. I laughed, and leaned into him, giving up on food for the moment. "Why don't we go back up to your room?" I could feel his smirk on my neck. "I'm sure we could find something to do in there for an hour," I felt his tongue run along my jaw-line, and I almost gave in, but then I remembered that Alice and Jasper were still in the house. I wanted to.. I really did. But I didn't want to risk them walking in on us.

"Later. After the club, we'll come home early, and leave them there. Or we'll go to your house." I smiled, taking one of his hands in mine, and turning my head up to his him softly. "Plus, you need to go home and get ready. Otherwise, Alice will help you." His eyes widened playfully, and he pulled away from me.

"You're totally right. I'll meet you at the club tonight, I know where to go." Before he could turn around to leave, I pulled him back to me, and kissed him hard on the mouth. A few moments later, we both pulled away, completely breathless. I smiled when he closed him eyes, and rested his forehead on mine again. "You're such a tease, you know that, right?" He still hadn't caught his breath when I slipped out from under him, and watched him catch himself on the counter.

I grinned. "I know, but so are you." I started for the stairs. "See you later, baby." I winked at him, and walked up to my room.


	3. I Want To, But I Can't

_**Nessie's PoV:**_

"My hair.." I whispered, looking in the mirror, with Alice standing behind me. "It's.. Black.." I ran my hand through my newly dyed hair. I told Alice that I wanted something new, something that wasn't really me. Something that would shock people, and that's what I got. I could always count on Alice to help me with bthese things, she was always perfect at it. My fingers cought in a durl, and I giggled. "It's so bouncy and shiney.. I love it." I turned my eyes to hers in the mirror, and grinned. "Thank you." I said quietly.

She nodded and smiled, her happy, perky self making me smile back. "Anytime, baby." She kissed my cheek, forgetting that I didn't like human contact. Of course, I flinched away, but a bit too much, and I fell out of my chair. I leaned my head against the vanity, my eyes closed. "Oh, Nessie.." She sighed.

I shook my head, and opened my eyes slightly, and let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I was holding. "It's--," I had to force words out. "It's fine. I'm fine." I lifted myself up off the floor, and back into the chair. "You can finish my make-up, and then we'll pick out my outfit." I mumbled, looking at my eyes in the mirror. Tears had formed, but I quickly blinked them back before they could threaten to spill over. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and she started putting blush on my face. I shifted in my seat, feeling tired. "Are you sure you want to go to a night-club?" I asked her, not really knowing if I want to go or not.

"Duh!" She laughed, moving on to eye-liner now. "Look, this is your seventeenth birthday, I want us to have fun tonight. Plus, I think Jacob has big plans after the party," She winked. "I think he wants to spend some time alone with you." She giggled, putting mascara on me now. I blushed a bright pink, knowing exactly what she meant. The thing is, it was weird that she'd talk about it like this, and be okay with it. I laughed lightly. "What?" She asked.

I grinned. "Nothing, you're just the coolest aunt ever." She was done with my make-up now. I stood up, and walked toward my closet. I knew she was trailing after me, I could hear her. I walked in, and looked around at my clothes. I sighed, feeling hopeless. "Alice.. I don't have anything. All I have is jeans, tank-tops and hoodies. Maybe some shorts," I looked at her. "Help?" I laughed half-heartedly, looking down at my feet.

"Come with me," She walked out, and I heard her walk into her room. I rolled my eyes, and within seconds, I was in her closet. She was already holding up a pair of black leather short shorts, a bright red tank-top, and some bright red stillettos. "How's this?" She smirked. "It'll go great with your leather jacket."

I smiled brightly, and grabbed the clothes and shoes, and ran into my room, changing into them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob loved my hair, he had said that I look really sexy with it. We were out on the dance floor now, his arms wrapped around my waist, my arms around his neck, our bodies pressed up against each other. I could feel the heat emanating off his body, and he smelled so good. His eyes were intense on mine, his lips inches from mine. I wanted to close that distance, but for some reason, I couldn't. I looked back into his eyes, just as intense, and smiled. He smiled back, and kissed my forehead. "This is fun," He said to me, swaying us back and forth to the hip-hop song that was on. "I'm amazed that your aunt and uncle aren't saying anything about how close we're are right now." He laughed, looking around. "In fact.. I don't even see them anywhere."

I laughed. "I bet they're in a closet or something, making out." I grinned. "Which is what we should be doing.. Just sayin'." I smirked at him, and pulled away. He watched after me as I walked up to the bar. I sat down in a chair, smiling seductivly at the man behind the counter.

"Can I see some ID?" He asked me, trying not to look at my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, do you really need that?" I said quietly, leaning onto the bar, my face inches from his. He could smell my cotton candy perfume, I knew he could. My breath washed over his face, and he swooned slightly.

He shooked his head softly. "What would you like to drink, pretty lady?" He looked into my eyes now, a smirk playing at his lips. I looked right back, and gasped quietl, only loud enough for him to here. His eyes.. They were red. A dark crimson red. They were beautiful, but dangerous. He was a vampire, and he fed off humans.

"I.. Uhm," I had to gather my thoughts, I didn't know weather to run from him, or tell him that I knew what he was. "I'll.. Have a margarita." I was very quiet right now. He grabbed all the stuff to make me one, the whole time keeping his eyes locked in a stare with mine.

"How old are you, darlin'?" He asked softly, pushing the drink towards me. I looked at it, then took a sip. I looked back at his eyes, I had a facination with them.

I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, so I told him the age that I looked. "I just turned seventeen today," I said, watching him smirk.

"I thought as much," His voice was just as seductive as mine had been a few seconds ago. It temped me, in a way that I didn't want it to. It scared me also, just as it should, and just as he intended it to. "That's alright, I drank when I was seventeen too, so, no worries." He winked at me. "You should get back to that boy over there, he's watching you."

I turned around to look at Jacob. I smiled lightly at him, and he smiled back. I tilted my head, showing him to go sit down and wait for me. He nodded, and went to sit down at a table, where he had finally seen Alice and Jasper. Alice grinned as he sat down, and she leaned close to him so that she could whisper something important in his ear. She said it quietly enough that I couldn't hear it. Jasper smiled at me, and I laughed lightly. I turned back to the guy, and smiled. "He's fine," I said. "What's your name?" I asked him, looking him up and down. He had a great body, very toned, Just like Jacob. He had mud brown hair, very shiney. He was cute.

"Elliot," He extended his hand out to me. "Elliot Xander." His smile was seductive again. "How about you, love?" He asked, his eyes intent on my face.

I didn't know if I should take his hand or not. He scared me, but he was like a magnet, his hand calling to me. I decided to shake his hand. I took it, and to my big surprise, nothing happened. I didn't started shaking, I didn'ty flinch away. It was just like what happened when I touched Jacob. Nothing, and that's what scared me the most. "Renesmee," I said, m smile falling from my face. "Renesmee Cullen. Most people call me Nessie, though." I avoided his eyes now, feeling worried and scared. I pulled my hand away now. "I better get back to my family." I said, starting to get up.

"Wait," He smiled, and made me another margarita. He handed I to me, and winked. "I'd like to see you again, whenever you have time, or whatever. I'll be here tomorrow night. And here," He handed me a napkin, something written on it. 'That's my number, call me sometime. See ya' later, Ness." He said, and turned around, walking into the back.

I shoved the napkin into my pocket, and walked over to the table, and sat down next to Jacob. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and kissed my lips deeply. I giggled, and kissed back. He made me feel so alive, I loved it. His lips were so warm and soft.

"Ahem.." Jasper cleared his throat, idicating for me and Jacob to leave it for later.

I laughed, and pulled away, blushing bright red, and smiling like an idiot. I stood up, and walked over to Alice. I touched her arm, feeling alright. "C'mon girlie, let's go do some sexy dancing. It'll be fun." I winked at her, and she smiled brightly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She giggled, and stood up. "_Now_ you're acting more like a niece of mine!" She dragged me out onto the dance floor, and took my hands. We pressed up against each-other, and then dropped down low. I heard Jacob and Jasper whistle, and we kept going as the music got faster. Alice and I were good at dancing. People had stopped dancing, and lined up against the wall to watch us. I looked over at the bar, and Elliot was watching us. I smirked over at him, and he winked back. I rolled my eyes, and went back to dancing with Alice.

After a while, I got really thirsty, so we went back to the table. Alice sat back down, but I stayed standing. I grabbed my margarita, and lifted it to my lips. It smelled interesting, but I couldn't quite make out what the smell was. I just shrugged to myself, and took a big sip. I had to swollow before I found out what it was. I gasped, letting the glass slip out of my hand, and crash onto the floor, causing it to break, and the margarita go everywhere. I leaned against the the table, closing my eyes. The smell was blood. That's why my margarita was red. I thought it had just been the food coloring. But no, it was blood. Lots of it. I turned my eyes over to the bar, and Elliot was staring right at me. He nodded his head, and winked. But this wink wasn't a seductive one, it was a dangerous one. It was one that said _'I know what you are'._ I shuddered, and turned back to Alice. "Uhm.. You guys should get home. I'm going to be spending the night at Jake's, so don't wait up.."

Alice looked at me. "We've only been here for an hour," She whined. "C'mon Nessie.." She pouted at me.

I sighed. "You guys go ahead. I wanna get to Jake's." I took Jacob's handm, wanting to get him out of here. "C'mon, Jake, let's get out of here." I grinned at him, hiding my worry. He nodded, and we headed out of the club. We walked over to his car, but I didn't let him get in yet. I pushed him against the door, and layed my hands on his chest, gazing into his eyes. "So," I started, trailing one of my hands down his chest very slowly, making him shudder involentarily. "What do you wanna do when we nget back to your house?" I asked, smirked.

He smirked back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well, maybe a bit of this," He kissed my lips hard, deeply, but sweetly. "And this," He trailed his hand up inside of my shirt, going to my bra. I shudder and smile. "C'mon, let's get going." He smiled, and got in the car, and so did I.

I pretty much shoved him through the door when we got to his house. All the lights were off, and Billy wasn't home. Jacob was just a sillouett against the light of the full moon. He threw his shirt off, and it hit the floor right next to the couch. He started to reach for the light switch, but I grabbed his hand, and shook my head. "I like it dark. It's more challanging. You'll have to feel your way." I was smirking, and I think he knew I was. His chuckle was sexy as he placed his hands on my waist, started to pull my shirt off. I let him, smiling the whole way. His hands were warm, and they felt good on my cold skin. He lifted one of my legs, and I wrapped it around his waist. My shirt was off now. All I had on was mny bra, shorts and heels. I pulled away from him, and started walking towards his room. Taking my shoes off, and dropping them in the hall on my way. He was trailing behind me. I could hear his breath quickening, and his heart beating a mile a minute. I loved that I had this affect on him, and I was glad that he had the same affect on me.

Before he could get into his room, I had my shorts off. So now I was just in my emerald green lace bra, and matching thong. I sat in the window sill, the moon making me just a sillouett now too. But of course, being a hybrid, I could see Jacob walk in, even in the dark. His smirk broudened, and he came closered. His lips found mine, and his hands found my hands. "God, you're beautiful, Nessie." He whispered against my ear, making me smile. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands trailed up my arms, and around to my back. He found the clasp on my bra, and his hands froze there. He pulled backi slightly, and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure about this Nessie? I just.. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

I nodded softly. "I'm sure Jacob. Please, don't stop." I kissed his lips deeply, and he unhooked the clasp, and my bra fell to the floor.

A few minutes later, we were laying down on the bed, botth of us fully naked. "You're sure?" Jacob asked again. He was worried, and I didn't blame him. I was too. He could probably see it in my eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Jacob. This is what I wanted for my birthday." I said, looking into his eyes, showing him I was sure.

"Alright." He kissed me then, and started to go down. My mind started going all over the place, and a flash-back raced across it.

_**Flash-Back:**_

_I screamed. "GET OFF!" Emmett was on top of me, and my dad was holding me down. Emmett was naked, and I was too. They had ripped my clothes off, and had beaten me. I was weak, and couldn't push them off. I was scared, but I couldn't scream anyones names out, or they would beat me again. Plus, no one was home. I started to cry as Emmett did things to me. I couldn't figure out why he was doing this to me.._

_**End Or Flash-Back.**_

I screamed, and pulled away from Jacob. I curled into a ball against the headboard, and tears started to spill over. I started sobbing. Jacob looked at me, worry clear on his face. He wrapped his arms around me, and I screamed again.

"No! No! Please! Don't hurt me again!" I tried to pull away, but Jacob was strong. Finally, I gave in, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nessie! What's going on? What do you mean hurt you again?" He asked, petting my hair.

Finally, I snapped out of the flash-back, and tried to stop my tears. I looked at Jacob, his eyes were wide. I knew why. "Nessie!" He called to me. I couldn't tell him what had just happened. I sighed, and pulled away, and curled into a small ball, but looked at him.

"I.." I sighed. "I don't think I'm ready. I'm just.. Scared." This fixed it.. I think. He nodded, pulling me into his lap.

"I understand Nessie," He kissed my forehead softly, his hot breath washing over my face. 'I know you're scared. Thing is, I don't think either of us are really ready yet. I mean.. What if something happened?" He asked quietly, caressing my cheek.

"Like?" I asked back, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Oh.. Like.. If I got pregnant?"

"Exactly," He sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. It would be.. A lot to take in right now." He closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against mine, but kept his hand on my cheek. "We're young, we don't need to do this right now."

I nuzzled my nose against his. "You speak the truth," I smiled. "I.." I wanted to tell him I loved him, I really did, but those three words still wouldn't come out. I desperatly needed them to, but they just wouldn't. "I'm tired." I sighed. "Let's get some sleep." I moved down under the blanket, pulling Jacob with me. nHe wrapped his arms around me, and I nuzzled my face into his chest, breathingin his musky scent,

"Nessie," He said. "I love you, and I always will."

I smiled against his skin, and fell asleep as he hummed my favorite song quietly in my ear.


	4. Too Many Lies

Nessie's POV:

I woke up early the next day, thinking about what had happened the night before. I knew Jacob would be worried about me when he woke up, so I knew that I'd have to stay here for a while. I turned my body so that I was facing him. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he was asleep. So much like the child he used to be before I was born, before he was a werewolf, before he knew anything. He used to think all of this, my family, me, as just a myth, a Tribe story. I wonder how he felt when he found out everything that was said to him, wasn't just silly stuff. That it was all real, and that he was in the middle of it. I never got to feel that feeling, because I was born into it, I knew it from the second I saw light. It didn't make since to me that he stayed around me, knowing that any second I could suck him dry of all the life he had. It just didn't. I was also thinking about the guy at the bar last night, Elliot was it? Yes, Elliot. He obviously knew what I was; he knew that I knew what he was. He scared me. His eyes, just the look in them told me that he was dangerous, and that he was up to something. He asked if he could see me again... And he gave me his number.

"I'm thirsty," I mumbled to myself, and jumped out of the bed. I was still naked. I grabbed one of Jacob's t-shirts, and threw it on. I walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. I giggled when I saw all of my clothes strewn across the room. I walked over to the sink, and grabbed a small cup that was sitting beside it. I ran the water until it was ice cold, and then filled the glass until it almost spilled over. I lifted it to my mouth and started to drink, feeling my head start to hurt. Perfect, I had a hang-over.

"Hm.. Busy night it looks like," Someone said from behind me. I jumped, and dropped the cup, causing the water to spill across the floor, and he hold onto the counter so that I wouldn't fall. I turned around slightly, and saw that it was Billy. I felt my face go bright red, and I let g of the counter, starting to run around the room picking things up.

"N-Nothing happened," I mumbled to him. "I uhm.. I didn't want to.." I couldn't believe that I was saying this to Billy, in the middle of his house while picking up my clothes. "I'm going to go back to Jake's room now.." I said, and hurried off. I ran into his room, and shut the door behind me. I dropped my stuff on the floor, and sighed, waiting for my face to go back to normal. I heard Jacob stir, but he didn't wake up. I grabbed my jeans that I had brought with me, and pulled them on. I tied a knot in the back of Jacob's shirt that I was wearing, and combed through my hair with my fingers. I walked over to Jacob, and kissed him softly on the lips, and walked out.

"Leaving so soon?" Billy asked me as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I need to go see someone." I said, grabbing my shoes and putting them on. "Tell Jacob to meet me at the beach in about two hours, please?" I looked at him, with a small smile.

"Sure thing, Honey. See you later." Billy nodded, and rolled himself down the hall and into his room. I grabbed my purse, and walked out the door. I took my phone out, and looked at the napkin with Elliot's number on it. I dialed the number, and put the phone to my ear, waiting for it to ring. Annoying to me, it went to voice mail.

"_You've reached Elliot, leave a message." _And then it beeped. I scoffed, and hung the phone up, throwing it back into my purse. This was not going as I had planned it. I stomped off towards the park, wrapping my jacket around myself as it started to get colder. I shivered violently, and sighed as I started remembering the feeling of being all alone. My chest started to feel tight, and I gasped as a flash- back started again.

**FLASH-BLACK:**

_I sat in the dark room, all alone. It was cold and damp and so.. Empty. I tried closing my eyes, thinking it would help. But it didn't, it just made it worse. Tears started to form, and I tried to blink them back, but it didn't work. I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees close to my chest, and started to sob.._

**END OF FLASH-BACK:**

I fell to my knees on the soggy park ground, tears in my eyes, and sobs threatening to escape my chest. I wrapped my arms around my torso, like there was a huge hole there trying to rip me apart from the inside out. I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Uhm.. Nessie? You alright?" I heard a voice ask me. It was a man's voice. I looked up, fearing that it was Jacob, but it wasn't. It was Mike Newton's son, Ricky.

"Uh…" I blinked a few times, and then answered. "Yeah," I said, standing up. "The wind just knocked me over…" I mumbled lamely. "I mean, you know how tiny I am." I grinned at him playfully.

He laughed brightly. "You are pretty tiny," He winked. "Have a good day, Nessie." He smiled, and walked away. I shook my head again, and started walking towards home, thinking about my life the whole way.

_**Later:**_

I walked in the door, and hung my coat up on the coat hanger. I set my purse down on the coffee table, and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge, and took the orange juice out, and took a huge gulp. Then I put it back, and walked over to the counter, and reached into the cabinet for a plate.

"Renesmee," I jumped as I heard someone behind me. The small action made me fall to the ground. I turned around, and looked up at the person. It was Rosalie. "Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She said quietly, staying right where she was. "I just… Heard you come in, and I wanted to see if I could talk to you." Her tone was very light, and somewhat sweet. It scared me though. Why would she want to talk to me, and possibly what about?

But I couldn't say no, it just wasn't in me. "Alright," I nodded. "In my room," I said, and started walking up the stairs. I turned the corner, and went into my room, and sat down on my bed waiting for Rosalie to come in. A few seconds later, Rosalie walked in, and stood in the doorway. I looked into her eyes, and they filled with sadness. I sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked her, softly.

"I.." She took in a deep breath, even though she didn't need to. "I left Emmett, because of what he did to you. Look, Renesmee, I want to explain something to you.." She said quietly, and sat down across from me on my bed. "The reason I was so.. Horrible to you, was because I didn't believe what you told everyone. I didn't believe that Emmett, or your father could do that to you. But now that I know the truth, I feel so bad. No, worse than bad, I feel horrible. And I'm so sorry, Nessie. I'm so sorry."

I looked at her, tears streaming down my cheeks now. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I wanted to forgive her, so badly, but it just wouldn't happen. I couldn't say the right words. I let out a heavy sigh. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Jazz. I will forgive you, at some point. But it will take me a while to come around.." I got up. "But thank you, I missed having my aunt." I murmured and walked out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I thought about something. Why was everyone saying they were sorry now? It's been almost three years since everything happened, so why choose now to say you're sorry? I just don't get it.

I walked outside and into my yard, and let the light shine off my skin. The diamond like sparkles always fascinated me, ever since I was little. I started towards the woods, feeling slightly thirsty. I hadn't fed on anything in a few days, and it was definitely due. I mean, I wanted to get some blood in me before I bit Jacob and drank him dry. I looked around at everything in the woods. The trees, the leaves on the trees, everything. I loved having vampire vision; it made everything come to life. The super hearing was amazing too. I could hear everything going on in here for miles, it was wonderful. I grinned to myself.

Once I got a couple miles into the woods, and got lower to the ground and looked around. About 100 feet away I saw a mountain lion feeding on a helpless baby deer. It made me sad to hear it's dieing squeals. I sighed, only loud enough for me to hear, and I started running, vampire style. I tackled the lion to the ground, and growled at it. Lions were always the most fun to prey on. They always put up a good fight, but of course, I always won. Or so I thought..

I bit into it's neck, and suddenly it was on top of me. I gasped, and tried to roll it off of me, but it didn't work. Then, he bit down into my neck, just as I had bit into his. I screamed out in a blood curdling sound as I felt my blood start to run down my neck. I could smell it, salty and irony. I hated the smell of blood; it always made me feel sick. (I know that sounds weird coming from a half vampire, but it's true.) My eyes rolled back into head, and I started to feel light headed from the smell. I could feel myself starting to pass out, but I was trying to will myself not to. It wasn't working, I was too weak already. I was losing too much blood. I started fading in and out slowly, and hearing noises that weren't the lion.

It was a man's voice. A voice that I had heard before, very familiar. But I was too far gone to care. I heard the lion growled and snap at something. Then I felt the weight of him being lifted off of me. I heard him squeal, and then run off. "Mmm.." I moaned as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I kept my eyes closed.

"Shh, it'll be alright, let's get you somewhere and fix you up." The man whispered in my ear, and started running. I passed out then.

_Where am I?_

I thought to myself. There were smells here that I didn't recognize, and I hated it. Dried blood, vampires, and the faint, lingering smell of werewolf.

My eyes shot open, and I sat up. I was on a bed, dark, fluffy pillows all around me. The blanket was dark red, the pillows were black. This place looked fancy, but I didn't like it here. Something was off. I didn't know what.. But something was. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. But I stood up too fast, and I started to fall over, I caught myself though, before I could go crashing to the ground. I shook my head and padded out into the hallway. I sniffed the air and looked around. The smell of dry blood was stronger, so was the smell of vampire. I hissed instinctively, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. There was a boy sitting there, half asleep, blood all over his arm. He didn't look up at me, but I knew he saw me standing there. But I went on into the next room. It looked like a living room. A black leather couch in the middle of the room and a huge big screen TV mounted on the wall across the room from it. I heard something-or someone- behind me. I hissed and turned around.

"Whoa there," The vampire smirked, holding up his hand. "It's just me." He looked into my chocolate brown eyes, and I knew immediately who it was.

His crimson eyes burned into mine. But, strangely, not in a bad way. A smirk was playing at his lips. "E-.." I shook my head. "Elliot?" I raised an eyebrow at him, backing up slightly.

He chuckled darkly and ran his finger along my jaw-line gently and slowly. "Glad to see that you're awake, dear. " His smirk turned into a smile. "How're you feeling? You took a pretty nasty bite from that mountain lion." His voice was soft, tender.

That's when I noticed how much my head was spinning, and how much my neck hurt. I gripped the back of the couch for balance, shaking my head. "I.. Uhm.." I closed my eyes. "I'm alright." I lied. I heard him chuckle again, a very soft chuckle, no danger to the tone. I opened my eyes again as the smell of blood rush over me. I looked towards the kitchen. "Who's that boy in there? And why does he have blood all over his arm?" I asked, very quietly.

He smiled. "That's my friend, Diago.. He keeps me fed, when I don't feel like going out to find food." He winked at me, which sent a shiver down my back.

"Oh." I sighed. "I uhm.. Where's my stuff? I need to get home. Like.. Now. I'm supposed to spend time with my Aunt tonight.." When I said that I had to go, he had a slightly sad look on his face. I shrugged it off.

"You're stuff is by the door." He said, very gently. "You and your Aunt should come to the club tonight.. I'll be there." He gave me a hopeful smile.

Oh dear god.. How could I ever turn THAT smile down? I nodded. "I'll see what I can do." I let go of the couch, and walked slowly over to the door, and put my shoes and jacket on, and grabbed my purse. "I'll.. Uhm-.. I'll call you later.." That made him smile a bit more, and then I walked out the door.

I was at the beach now, sitting on a piece of drift wood, waiting for Jacob. The whole thing with Elliot had worried me a little bit. For one; how did he know where to find me? That wasn't just coincidence that he found me there, bleeding to death from being attacked. Then again, he was a vampire, and I did scream. I don't know.. But there is one thing that I did know, no matter how much it freaked me out.. I could **not** tell Jacob about what happened. He would kill Elliot if he knew that he'd taken me back to his house, plus he'd be mad at me for not being careful enough while hunting.

I sighed. Thinking about this was putting me under too much stress. So I just sat there, waiting for Jacob, thinking about how I had to hide so many things from him. It tore me apart to know how much I lie to him every day, every time I speak to him, every time I see him. It hurts to know that one day, he'll find out everything, and he'll either leave me, or treat me like I'm made of glass, and that if he touches me, I'll break. It's so hard knowing that I'll never have real parents again, because of what they've done to me. I'm always scared.. I'm always worried that one day, it'll all start up again, because of something I say, or do. No one knows what it's like to live in fear every second of your life. It's a wonder that I haven't killed myself yet..

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "How're you?" he kissed my cheek, which made me smile.

"I'm good," I lied. I turned around in his arms and kissed his nose. "And how about you?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Much better, now that I've got you in my arms." He smiled brightly.

I giggled. "I'm glad. So.. Did Billy have a talk with you after I left."

Jacob blushed and started laughing. "Yes, he did. Told us if we ever do decide to do anything, to be safe." This made us both start laughing really hard. I grinned and kissed him softly.

After kissing me back, he looked at me. "So.. About last night," Jacob sighed. "Are you alright? You seemed a little.. Freaked out, I guess."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm fine. I just.. Wasn't ready.. That's all." God damnit.. Lieing. Again.

Jacob nodded and kissed my cheek. "Alright, I just.. I'm glad I didn't hurt you." He rested his forehead on mine, his eyes closed. I closed mine too.

"Of course you didn't hurt me. I promise. Like I said.. I just wasn't ready." I kissed him again, and he nodded. Then I pushed him into the sand and layed my head on his chest. He smiled, rubbing my back softly. "Jacob.." I said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, just as quiet.

"I love you." I said simply.

"I love you too." Jacob said back, and kissed the top of my head. 


End file.
